


Tattoo Kink?

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Fic Prompt One Shots [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Awkward Flirting, Intimacy, M/M, Mild Painplay, Sensuality, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Fic Prompt One ShotAu: tattoo/piercing shop. JJ and Beka run "Hero and King", the best shop in Barcelona. After their competition, Yuri drags Victor and Yuuri in there because he wants a tattoo, after Victor reminded him piercings would likely show through his skating costumes. (Otabek pairing, side Victuuri)(Aged up Yurio because you have to be 18 to get a tattoo)





	Tattoo Kink?

“Come ON old man! I won the bet so we’re doing this!” Yurio was resisting the urge to pull on Victor’s sleeve like a little kid. He was 18, he wasn’t a child.

“We’re coming Yurio, just be patient.” Victor answered placidly. Yuuri walked behind him frowning down at his phone.

“Yurio? How did you get an appointment with this place? They’re apparently the best tattoo shop in Barcelona?” Yuuri pecked at his phone, chewing at his lip. Yurio resisted the urge to scream.

“I booked it when we made the bet. Worse case scenerio I had to call and cancel, but I didn’t have to because I  _ won _ . Now come ON!” Yuri reached the door first and held it open for Katsudon and the Old Man because he was fucking nice like that. He had wanted piercings at first but Victor pointed out it would interfere with costumes so instead they were getting tattoos. Tattoos that YURI got to pick.

He’d talked about designs at length with the artist over the phone and email. In fact he may have extended the conversations more than he needed to. He bit his lip as he entered the Hero and King finally. He couldn’t help but be excited because Otabek the artist he talked to was just so  _ cool _ . JJ the co-owner was an obnoxious dick who kept thinking he knew what was best but Yuri had requested they have him NOT do their work. So it was Otabek and JJ’s fiancee Isabella who were taking their job.

Isabella lead Katsudon away with Victor hovering over him protectively. He wouldn’t know the design until she got started but he was getting his namesake as a tramp stamp. Yurio resisted the urge to giggle. For Victor he was getting Elsa from Frozen on his arm. Yurio wasn’t going to be  _ too _ mean. 

“Yuri Plisetsky? I’m ready for you now” Yuri turned and his breath caught. This man was WAY too cool. He had ears that were pierced multiple times, a lip ring and an awesome tattoo of a bear on one of his bare arms, other tattoos of a motorcycle and other things were on his other arm. Oh his chest Yuri could just see a bandage of some kind, it was mostly hidden by the black leather vest he wore.

Yuri realised he’d been staring and blushed, ducking his head.

“Um yeah that’s me” he stuck out his hand awkwardly, “You must be Otabek.” the man smiled and took his hand gripping it firmly.

“It’s good to meet you face to face. Now, are we doing this or not?” Yuri nodded and the man smiled again before releasing Yuri’s hand and leading him to a different room.

“Okay this is the design we agreed on, I just wanted to check if it was okay with you still.” Otabek showed the design. It was perfect, a tiger face in mid snarl.

“Perfect” Yuri was only half talking about the design.

“Okay, take off your shirt and lay down” Otabek spoke in a quiet voice, his gaze intense.

Yuri slowly took off his shirt and did as asked. There was a pause and then Yuri felt a warm hand trace down across his back muscles. He shivered, his breathing getting shallow. He heard Otabek clear his throat.

“I...I’m going to start now okay?” 

“O...okay” 

Yuri rested his head in his arms, his eyes closed. He heard Otabek slide the chair close. 

“I’m going to clean the skin first” Otabek’s voice was low and Yuri resisted another shiver and made a small noise to show he understood. Then there was the cool swipe of alcohol over his skin. It felt….oddly intimate. Otabek took his time, his touch gentle. 

Once he was done there was a pause.

“You don’t have really any hair to remove” it was almost a question.

“Yeah I’m not particularly hairy. It’s kind of annoying sometimes actually” Yurio offered, for some reason he didn’t feel embarrassed.

“You’re lucky, makes it easier for tattoos” Otabek ordered, his voice was still soft and intimate, “I’m going to put the transfer image on okay?” 

“Okay”

This process felt almost sensual. The cool paper against his skin, the water and soap run over it. Yuri repressed another shudder as the paper was pulled from his skin. Yuri listened to Otabek do some things with his equipment but he felt utterly relaxed on the bench. 

“I’m going to start now” 

Yuri purred in response.

It hurt when he started and Yuri let out a little hiss, but as it went on the pain started to feel good. It didn’t hurt a lot, like being pinched repeated. It was quiet other than the whirr of the needle. At some point Yuri realised he was hard. He really wanted to shift to take the pressure off his erection but he didn’t want to mess up his tattoo. He also didn’t want Otabek to know he was a pervert. 

It was getting harder to ignore though as Otabek started on the area between his shoulder blades. It hurt a little more and that should make it less of an issue but the line between pleasure and pain was so blurred now that it only felt  _ better. _ Yuri gave a little moan before he was able to stop himself.

Otabek stopped, his hands and needle leaving Yuri’s skin.

“Are you okay? Is it too much?” Otabek sounded so concerned and Yuri felt so ashamed. He buried his head in his arms and squirmed now he could. 

“I’m...not in the way you think. I’m okay” he knew his face must be as red as a fire engine

“What do you mean? I need to know if you have a problem” Yuri turned his head and glared at him.

“I’m fucking turned on okay? It’s your fault for being super hot and making this all sensual and shit” Yuri hissed quietly. Otabek’s eyes widened before he blushed heavily. 

“Oh...I’m...I’m sorry?” Otabek did look properly contrite. Yuri decided he wasn’t going to be embarrassed by this.

“Don’t be, just get on with it. If I cream in my pants though you owe me a new pair” Otabek was still blushing but nodded.

The rest of the linework was done in silence except for a few quiet moans and gasps from Yuri.

“O...okay that's..that’s the line work done….um we’ve already booked the next appointment to do the colour...are you okay to make it?” Yuri sighed, his expression dreamy. 

“Yeah, I’ll make it happen” 

“Okay good, um...don’t try to get up yet. That was a lot of work and you might get light-headed.” Yuri nodded in response, humming quietly. He let his gaze fall over Otabek, he was feeling great actually. At some point during the process he’d entered a dream-like state that felt  _ wonderful _ . As he looked at Otabek he noticed something.

“Do you always get hard when you give people tattoos?” he asked in amusement. Otabek blushed even more as he worked to clean up his equipment. 

“Um...no.” 

“So I’m just special?” Yuri teased softly. Otabek turned and looked him in the eye.

“You have no idea.” There was something about how Otabek said that that caught Yuri’s attention even in his dream like state, bringing him closer to earth.

“Oh? Come on and spill, we’ve passed awkward some time ago.”

Otabek looked at him with a serious expression and then sighed and unzipped his leather vest revealing his chest fully. The bandage took up most of the left side of his (impressive) chest. As Yuri watched Otabek carefully removed it to reveal a tattoo. A tattoo of Yuri from his senior debut in a layback spin.

“I’ve had a crush on you since I first saw you skate. I’m an embarrassingly huge fan, when I saw you contact us I couldn’t believe it.” Otabek seemed to agree that it wasn’t worth being embarrassed anymore.

Yuri felt absurdly pleased by this.

“Hey Otabek, before my next appointment do you want to get dinner?” 

“Fuck yes.”

“Cool”


End file.
